Ordanu: An Explanation
Author: Krimalas Daneri Part 1: Enura and Demos Enura is and always has been. Demos too, but not in the same way. They had always been apart and unaware of each other and unable to comunicate. They were both alone and couldn´t think it would ever change. But L'au sprouted in between the two of them, creating a window through which they could communicate and so, they connected and fell in love. The connection of Enura and Demos gave 4 offsprings: Karmos, Gaohte, Vi and Myna. Gaohte and Vi where incapable of action by themselves and so they fell inside of Karmos, who would care for them and make sure they always existed, righteously acting on behalf of both. This is how Karmos and Myna came to be, allowing for things to exist, grow, end, and mean something. Part 2: Aspects of change The only thing that can make something happen is Au, which can only take two forms: L'au and Nu'au. Since Enura and Demos had been united, Au could only manifest himself through Nu'au to ensure that he would not vanish. In this waym things would always be changing and would never get saturated. Part 3:' MUST NAME' Together with the creation of Karmos, came the creation of beings that would come to existance. These beings were the Ta'Mui who started wandering arround all of Karmos. All though they were relatively homogeneous at the start, through their travels, their interations with each other and with the forces of change diversified them and started accentuation certain differences. Some beings recieved a more Nu'Auic influence while others where more L'Auic (meaning some favored suffering and separation while others favored love and cration). Soon they consolidated into two planes of existance but left a small sphere in the middle of them as Karmos had asked that the centered remained ungoverned. Ghaote became impatient when he realized he had power to act over very limited things, as Karmos would not allow him to bring himself upon existance's children, the Ta'Mui. Gaohte was angered and hastily developed a plan to show his power''' (i should probably detail what this plan was?). When he executed it, he took the lives of a few Ta'Mui, and severely hindered many others, leaving them wounded and with very limited power. When this happened, '''xxxx '''realized that these wounded Ta'Mui would not survive much longer if they remaind in '''yyy(their plane), and recieve d permision from Karmos to take them into zzz, the central plane where they would find a stronger attachment to a corporeal body that would allow them to attach themselves to life. When the Ta'Mui crossed over to zzz, they came in throughdifferent ways, some came in through the Earth's soil and bones and these became the Arans, while others came Soaring through the sky and these became the Ellynoi. Karmos seeked to punish Gaohte for his disobedience and to ensure that he never did this again, greately reduced his powers, but at the same time, aknowledging his mistake in not giving Gaohte enough place to act he gave the curse of mortality to the inhabitants of zzz. However, to prevent Gaohte from acting indiscriminately, Karmos took one more measure. A Ta'Mui had just been born and was given the name "Time". Karmos decided that Time would make sure that every mortal had enough life and Gaohte would not be able to act on them until Time said he could. in This way, the mortals would be able to experience the world and procreate before they would leave. Comprehending the Ordanu in order to better understand they concepts and entities present in the Ordanu, i will give approximations to the old Aran words used in the text. This are the realms that represent them, although it could also mean that these "realms" are they themselves.